Red Bun
by Armasyll
Summary: It was a warm night shared between two lovers. Features Bunanon's characters Bunanon and Red.


The night was warm, and the stars were shining down on all the mammals of Zootopia. On the outskirts of the city, on the very edge of the Canal District, there were small outcrops of islands.

Some small, some large, but unlike the islands closer to the heart of the city, those which housed mammals, businesses, and allowed for mass transit from Sahara Square to the Rainforest District, those on the outskirts were a clear opposite. They were ornamented with stone patterns along the waterways, decorated with varying warm colours of ferns and flowers, tall oaks, and short brush. They were, indeed, the opposite of the utilitarian inner heart of the district.

And it is here, on a hill on one of these beautiful islands, that we find a pair of mammals, secluded and content. A cream-coloured rabbit doe in a blue blouse and tan pants, and a red, gruffy fox tod in a blue button-up shirt and blue denim pants. Together, they sat on a white-and-blue plaid blanket, both leaning back on a backpack, holding eachothers paws, looking out over the city of Zootopia.

The rabbit leans in, rubbing her head against the fox's shoulder, and letting out a soft sigh. In a soft, relaxed voice, she speaks to him, "Red, this was the best night of my life," and she leaned her head up, and pressed her lips against the side of his.

Red, the fox, swished his tail, and moved his head back, and pressed their noses together. A calm, gruff voice spoke back to her, "I told you I'd make it a night you'd remember, Bun," and he brought a paw to her soft, fluffy cheeks, and brought her into a deeper kiss.

Lips parted, and tongues danced, as Red's paw trailed down Bun's face to her neck, and then slipped a clawed finger down the hem of her blouse. Tugging lightly at the edge, he let out a soft growl, and Bun moaned into his mouth in response.

Her paws groped at his chest, feeling along his shirt until she found the buttons keeping the shirt on. Swiftly, hey paws undid his shirt, and soon his coarse fur was between her fingers as she rubbed up his chest.

Red pulled out of the kiss, taking in a quick breath as Bun looked over to him. Before she could utter a word, he shifted and pushed himself off the ground, and a paw came down on her other side- Red was braced over her. She bit her lip, and looked away from his face as it inches closer to hers. Nervously, she asked him, "A-are we going to do this right here? What if someone sees us?"

A warm jet of air passed out of his muzzle and over her neck as he spoke, "Two lovers-" and he pressed his lips against her cheek. "In a scenic spot of the canals-" his lips pressed against her chin. "On a hilltop-" and as his lips met the fur of her neck, she let out a soft groan, and her legs twitched. "In the middle of the night?" and his teeth nipped at the skin beneath her fur. Her paws dug into the blanket as she choked back a surprised scream.

Her head turned slightly, and as she glared at him, she spoke to him in a hushed, angry whisper, "You know how that gets to me! What if-" and her mouth closed as his nose pressed against her chin. Breathing in deeply, he let a hot breath out over her neck, and she shuddered.

Taking in another breath, he kissed her chin, and brought his face back to hers, "My little Bun, the only mammals that come out here, at this time, are lovers," and he pecked her lips, giving her a toothy smile.

She quickly perked her ears, and for a moment everything was quiet.

Letting out a soft sigh, she reached a paw up, and dragged it up and down the fur of his chest, "Okay, you big savage," and she moved haw paws down to the hem of her blouse. Just as she started to pull it off, his muzzle was on her stomach, trailing sloppy kisses up to her chest.

As soon as the blouse was pulled up to her perky breasts, his paw reached beneath her and unclasped her bra. Placing her bra and blouse aside, Red leaned forward, and brought one paw to her back, as the other slid down the back of her pants. His muzzle continued its trail of wet kisses, pressing his lips into her soft breasts, and suckling at her teats.

Her body shook as she took in a gasp of air, and her paws started to stroke and squeeze at his ears. Moving his mouth to the other teat, he licked and lashed its soft, supply flesh with his tongue, pressing against her back with one paw, and squeezing her rear with the other. Again, he started trailing kisses up her body, wet spots going from her reddened nipples, up her neck, until their lips met again.

She let out a desperate moan as the paw against her back raked its claws down to her hips, and he pulled back. Without a word, her paws shot down, and undid her pants, pushing them down to her knees as red did the same.

He looked down at her bare pussy, the light from the moon gleaming off of her wet lips.

The sight of his cock, a trail of precum already flowing down his length, sent a shiver up her spine. Her legs spread, and he pressed the tip of his cock against her puffy little mound. Slowly, his tip spread her lips, and his free paw braced against her side again as he leaned forward.

Leaning her head up into his chest, she breathed in deeply, and her body quivered. Her pussy squeezed at the tip of his cock, and he let out a groan as he managed to get an inch inside. She pleaded with him, a huskiness in her tone, "Fuck me, Red- fuck me like a savage-" and she screamed as he pushed his hips forward.

He pulled his paw from his cock, and braced it to her other side, as she pulled his hips back with a grunt. Pushing forward again, Bun called to him heatedly, "Yes, baby! I- Ah!" and he pulled back and thrust forward again, his knot slapping against his pussy. Her face buried into his chest again, and she sucked in the air through his fur.

Gradually, he gained a rhythm- pulling his hips back slowly, and lunging forward with an audible, wet slap, and she would beg or groan for more. Her paws continued to grasp and sift through his coarse fur, as her footpaws rested around his knees, and her face continued rubbing against his fur, a slight sweat working over both of them.

Letting out a huff into her face, his mouth fell open as his nose pressed against hers, and kept pressing higher up her face with each thrust. A whine left his lips as his claws grabbed at her hips, "Bun, I love you- brace yourself," and before she could, he pinned her by her waist.

While their lovemaking previously had been a slow, comfortable rhythm, Red threw that out the window. With one powerful thrust, he his knot started to expand, and he pulled his hips back again, just as fast. Repeatedly, with piston-like motions, he pounded into her cunt with a desperate speed, letting out hot, heavy breathes against her ears, face, and neck. Her moans turned to screams, either of Red's name or of guttural pleasure, and her body shivered and jerked as her head lolled back and she occasionally gasped for air.

Red let out a growl as he brought his teeth around Bun's neck, and her body went stiff as a board as she felt his teeth rake against her skin and between her fur. With one final thrust, his knot finally forced its way into her pussy. All the air left her lungs, and she let out a muted scream as her body convulsed.

His teeth bit into her neck, he let out another huff. Pulsing, hard, knotted fox cock already filled her, and with nowhere left to go, his vast amounts of cum filled her womb and sloshed between her vaginal walls and his cock. Shifting his hips slightly, a trail of cum leaked down her pussy lips, and down her rear.

Red let the grip of his jaws around her neck slacked, and she took in a deep, gasping breath. His concerned eyes met vacant ones, and he asked her, "Bun? You with me?" She gave a small nod in response, and gave him a goofy, almost drunken smile.

He brought his muzzle back down to her neck. Her turned the other way, and she shuddered again, as he licked at the bleeding bite marks, kissing each one as they were cleaned. Kissing her chin, she turned her head back to him with a smile, and whispered to him, "Now, this was definitely the best night of my life,"

Bringing himself back down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered to her, "I love you, Bun," and she whispered back, "I love you too, Red," and they kissed.

From the brush, a pair of unblinking green eyes stared, and as a breeze picked up, its movement from the bushes went unnoticed by the lovers.


End file.
